edventures_in_kalosfandomcom-20200215-history
Sarah's Seviper
Sarah's Seviper is the fourth Pokemon currently owned by Sarah. Personality He will strike with sharp movements and use his fangs and tail to slash and finish off his enemies. If the situation resorts to such a thing, he wouldn't hesitate to turn his back on Sarah and takes his opponent's side of an argument. Seviper is cynical in battle, but he too is tormented by an even more violent Sarah. Eventually, much like the majority of Sarah's team, he stopped listening to his Trainer and will accept defeat just to spite Sarah. He likes to finish his opponents quickly if not with poison. Overview He was revealed to have been captured off-screen by Sarah in "The Flare Scare". In "Duel of Honor", Seviper was the only Pokemon Sarah had left on the battlefield. He commented how annoying Budew and Hoppip's attacks were after being hit with them. After Sarah shouted yet again, Seviper threatened to become resilient just like Sarah's Frogadier. As the battle progressed, Seviper watched in surprise as Budew and Hoppip both evolved and was easily overpowered by their combined efforts and was ultimately defeated. In "This Means War", Seviper was the fifth and last Pokemon Sarah used against Ed and his Fletchinder. Though Seviper was trying to dish out atacks, Fletchinder's Speed was too great and he was threatened harshly by Sarah. Finally having enough, he surrendered to Fletchinder and allowed himself to be defeated just to spite his trainer. In "A Bully's Karma", Seviper was called out to eat with the rest of Sarah's Pokemon. As Sarah conversed with Professor Sycamore via Holo Caster, he turned and watched Frogadier leave the group, and everyone except Granbull followed into the woods, abandoning Sarah at long last. In "Scorching Scorn", Seviper returned to see Sarah crying and screaming for forgiveness in Coumarine City. He watched with satisfaction as Sarah got her just desserts, and then accepting to being Sarah's Pokemon again when she begged for them to come back. In "Fire and Ice", Seviper was seen talking about Sarah and how her behavior seemed foreign, but was improving. He commented as he ate in the Lumiose City Pokemon Center. In "Conviction", Seviper was the first Pokemon Sarah used to battle against Clemont, the Lumiose City Gym Leader. When Emolga started off with Quick Attack, Sevier knocked him back with Poison Tail, dealing damage. Seviper attacked with Poison Tail again, but missed and was hit with an Aerial Ace. Seviper tried shooting down Emolga with Venoshock, but they all missed thanks to Emolga's capability of flight. His Venoshock soon collided with Emolga's Volt Switch, cancelling out both attacks. Seviper then used Poison Fang, which scored a hit, but Emolga's Static caused paralysis. When Emolga used Volt Switch, everyone was surprised when Seviper easily dodged, revealing the truth being that his Shed Skin rid of the paralysis. With Emolga off guard and weakened, Seviper dealt a powerful blow with Poison Tail, defeating Emolga. When Magneton came out, he watched as it used Electric Terrain. Seviper was overconfident as he was caught off guard when using Night Slash, and he was struck by Thunderbolt, which easily overpowered him, knocking him out in one swift hit. In "Unpredictable", it was revealed that Seviper was deposited into Sarah's PC. In "Lost", Seviper was revealed to have been added back to Sarah's party. In "On Thin Ice", Seviper was deposited back into Sarah's PC after arriving in Couriway Town. In "On Towards Victory", Seviper was added back to Sarah's party. In "Preparations for the Fray", Seviper was revealed to have been deposited into the PC one last time before Sarah went off towards the Pokemon League. In "The Eds - The Last Ed Standing", Seviper was transferred from the PC to Sarah's house to live in the cul-de-sac. Moves * Poison Jab * Venoshock * Coil * Crunch Trivia * Seviper was the first Poison-Type caught off screen, and the third Poison-Type overall to have been caught. Category:Sarah's Pokemon Category:Poison Types Category:Male Pokemon Category:Poison Type